


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - Poly Bracket #5 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [20]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, March Madness, Multi, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: We will now take the path of courage: After Scarif comes the hard part...Life.





	

The convert.

The lapsed.

The devout.

Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian have different ideas about what it means to be here—home, after Scarif. 

Through Bodhi, Jyn and Cassian are reminded of the shiny-freshness of _belonging_. Of being allowed to choose.

For Jyn, Bodhi and Cassian strive to prove that choices matter, that she _belongs_ with them. They chose her, and they aren't leaving.

To Cassian, Bodhi and Jyn give the gift of their trust, their affirmation that his life is not in vain and he is more than a soldier, he's a man. And they love him. 

They belong together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "We will now take the path of courage."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR BODHI/CASSIAN/JYN IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfocTEZA8BpgFHd90gGw-QSyTi46baCf9HjL-cFnBPKwsEMew/viewform)


End file.
